liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Skip (089)
Skip, A.K.A. Experiment 089, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to skip time by ten minutes, but had a flaw in his programming so that he skips ahead ten years instead. When used by someone, it will actually seem as if that person disappeared for one decade. Luckily, he has a reset button that will bring the time traveler back to the original time they started in. Bio Experiment 089 was the 89th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was originally designed to skip time by ten minutes (because Jumba was too impatient to wait for his microwave to reheat his leftovers), but there was an error in his program; when Jumba pressed the button on 089's head, he instead skipped ahead ten years. 089 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series At an unknown point, Experiment 089 was activated and then later taken in by the dog shelter. When Lilo went to visit the pound and asked the dog pound lady if there had been any new "dogs" brought here lately, she presented 089 to Lilo. 089 was then adopted from the dog shelter by Lilo and named Skip. After Jumba explained Skip's powers, Lilo, who became tired of childhood restrictions, used the experiment to skip her and Stitch ahead ten years and become a teenager. When Lilo discovered that adolescence was much more difficult than childhood, she used Skip to flash forward another ten years and become a full-fledged adult. However, Lilo, Stitch and Skip were sent into an alternate future ruled by Hämsterviel. Lilo was puzzled by this setback, but before she could investigate further, Stitch and Skip were captured by Clink and taken to Gantu, despite Lilo's best efforts to protect them. When Lilo returned home, a tattered Jumba explained that while she and Stitch had been gone for 20 years, their house was repossessed to cover unpaid parking tickets regarding Nani's dune buggy that Lilo borrowed as a teen. Unfortunately, Nani had to work for Hämsterviel to pay off any debts. Later on, Stitch and Skip were rescued by Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley while Gantu was distracted. Lilo then used Skip's reverse function, which Jumba revealed, to return her and Stitch to the present. After this experience, Lilo realized that being a child actually had its advantages. The Origin of Stitch Skip was one of the experiments that was gliding on the screen, but he is 531 instead of 089. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Skip, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Skip did not participate in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, instead choosing to retreat with the weaker experiments. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Rather than being a troublesome experiment, Skip is rather wobbly and clumsy and enjoys exploring his surroundings. He is also surprisingly happy-go-lucky and easygoing, often smiling and not caring about being confined. Unlike most of his cousins, he doesn't cause trouble on purpose, but tends to cause unforeseen consequences when someone activates his powers. He seems slightly dazed at times, not paying attention to what others are saying and not being observant of his surroundings. Biology Appearance Skip is a purple hourglass-shaped experiment with a large head with small white eyes with black pupils, two green dots on his head that serve as buttons, a red nose and a wide mouth with a plump body. He always wobbles when he walks. Special Abilities Each time someone presses the button on Skip's head, Skip and anyone near him will be transported ten years into the future. While to them it only feels like a few seconds, those who are transported actually go missing for one decade and are not immune to the relative aging their species is subjected to in the time that lapses between each "skip". Luckily, Skip also has a reverse setting that sends him and his user back to the present day. Trivia *Skip was activated off-screen. *Skip is one of the rare experiments to have sclerae and pupils instead of solid black eyes, the others being Mr. Stenchy, Mrs. Sickly, Clink, Nosox, and Bragg. *Skip is one of the few experiments to not appear in the group photo at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:0-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Experiments Activated Off-Screen